okmafandomcom-20200213-history
We Are Pilots
We Are Pilots is the debut album by the band Shiny Toy Guns from Los Angeles, California. After previously being independently released throughout 2005, it was officially released on October 17, 2006, through Universal Motown in the United States and Mercury Records in the United Kingdom, with liner notes of the album referring to it as "version 3.0". Content Production, recording, and writing dates back as far as the early 2000s, with several songs being written during founding members Gregori Chad Petree and Jeremy Dawson's previous project, Dangerous Insects, based out of Shawnee, Oklahoma. Musically, We Are Pilots primarily uses influences of both rock music and electronic music whilst also incorporating elements of alternative rock, indie rock, pop, electropop, post-punk revival and disco, with the band receiving comparisons to The Killers and Franz Ferdinand. Reception We Are Pilots received generally positive reviews from music critics, with some complimenting its "refreshing" and "retro" sound whilst others criticized it as "lifeless" and "unoriginal". It topped the Billboard Heatseekers Album chart whilst also reaching number 90 on the Billboard 200. It was nominated for Best Electronic/Dance Album at the 50th Grammy Awards. The album spawned three singles: "Le Disko", "You Are the One" and "Rainy Monday", all of which peaked within the Alternative Songs chart. Track listing All songs written by Shiny Toy Guns except where noted. ;Version 1.0 (Stormwest International) # "Don't Cry Out" — 4:15 # "Rainy Monday" — 3:59 # "Photograph" — 3:54 # "Le Disko" — 3:28 # "Shaken" — 3:56 # "Turn to Real Life" — 3:30 # "We Are Pilots" — 4:02 # "Weather Girl" — 4:42 # "Waiting" — 4:25 # "When They Came for Us" — 4:27 # "Joel's Theme" — 2:52 # "Sky Fell Over Me" — 3:56 # "Ritz" — 2:46 # "Rocketship" — 3:28 # "I Promise You Walls" — 4:11 ;Version 2.0 (SideCho) # "Le Disko" — 3:23 # "You Are the One" — 4:20 # "Don't Cry Out" — 4:06 # "Rainy Monday" — 3:55 # "We Are Pilots" — 4:04 # "Shaken" — 3:44 # "Turn to Real Life" — 3:26 # "Waiting" — 4:19 # "When They Came for Us" — 4:23 # "Weather Girl" — 4:38 # "Photograph" — 3:50 # "Stripped" — 3:30 ;Version 3.0 (Universal Motown) # "You Are the One" — 4:22 # "Le Disko" — 3:28 # "Starts with One" — 3:46 # "When They Came for Us" — 4:25 # "Don't Cry Out" — 4:15 # "Chemistry of a Car Crash" — 3:51 # "Waiting" — 4:21 # "Rainy Monday" — 3:59 # "Jackie Will Save Me" — 3:59 # "Shaken" — 3:44 # "We Are Pilots" — 4:15 ;Bonus Tracks * "I Promise You Walls" — 4:08 (Best Buy Exclusive) * "Rocketship" — 3:32 (UK Exclusive) * "Weather Girl" — 4:42 (iTunes Exclusive) * "Le Disko (Tommie Sunshine's Brooklyn Fire Retouch)" — 7:31 (iTunes Exclusive) Personnel ;Shiny Toy Guns * Carah Faye Charnow (Vocals, Synth, Bass) * Gregori Chad Petree (Vocals, Guitar) * Jeremy Dawson (Synth, Bass) * Mikey Martin (Drums) ;Production * Jeremy Dawson — Producer * Gregori Chad Petree — Producer * Mark Saunders — Producer * Steven Petree — Co-Writer (Tracks: 1, 2, 10) * Dan Leone — Co-Writer (Track: 6) External Links * Amazon * Spotify Category:2005 albums Category:Shiny Toy Guns albums Category:Shawnee albums Category:Rock albums Category:Indie Rock albums Category:Synthpop albums Category:Electroclash albums Category:Stormwest International albums Category:Universal Motown Records albums Category:SideCho Records